


Охота на оленя

by Fatia



Category: HOBB Robin - Works, Tawny Man Trilogy - Robin Hobb
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотиться могут не только волки.<br/>Бета: Alleeya, ariwenn<br/>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на оленя

— Выгляжу глупо, — мрачно заметил я, рассматривая свой сегодняшний костюм.  
Зелёный камзол и жёлтые панталоны смотрелись, на мой взгляд, крикливо и безвкусно, но лорд Голден заверил, что наряд мне к лицу.  
— Ты всё время стараешься слиться со стенкой, а когда тебе это не удаётся — злишься. Что плохого в том, чтобы недолго побыть у всех на виду? В конце концов, ты мой слуга и должен выполнять приказы. — Он довольно ухмыльнулся, поправляя кружевные манжеты.  
— Как прикажете, господин. — Я с издёвкой поклонился ему. — Надеюсь, что леди Брезинга оценит появление шута у неё в доме.  
— Том, Шут может быть только один. — Лорд Голден серьёзно посмотрел на меня, а потом кивнул в сторону двери: дескать, пошли, нас заждались.  
Зал был переполнен. Казалось, что леди Брезинга пригласила всех богатых и родовитых соседей, чтобы похвастаться перед ними гостем-иностранцем.  
Лорду Голдену нравилось всеобщее внимание. Он занял за столом почётное место по правую руку от хозяйки дома и с удовольствием погрузился в придуманную им же игру.  
Шут без остановки болтал и смеялся, обольщал и флиртовал, ослеплял обаянием. Со стороны казалось, что именно лорд Голден хозяин на этом приёме, снизошедший до общения со своими подданными. Яркая пташка, которая играючи завладела сердцами и симпатиями людей.  
Юная Сайдел смотрела на моего друга с обожанием и каждый раз краснела, стоило им мимолетно встретиться взглядами. Сивил злился, а выражение лица Лорел было трудно понять. Она не то ревновала, не то волновалась, что вся их маскировка лопнет, как мыльный пузырь, и они навсегда потеряют возможность найти принца Дьютифула.  
Мне было противно находиться здесь, но как слуга и телохранитель лорда Голдена я был обязан стоять за его спиной. Мало ли что могло произойти этим вечером?  
Когда музыканты заиграли, лорд Голден пригласил Сайдел на танец. Лорел, воспользовавшись моментом, подхватила меня под локоть и увлекла в сторону балкона.  
— Останови его, — прошептала она, требовательно глядя мне в глаза. — Он слишком далеко заходит. Нам не нужен скандал.  
— И как я это сделаю? — поинтересовался я, невежливо стряхнув её руку.  
Эта ночь прекрасно подходила для охоты: воздух бодрил, луна ярко сияла в небе, а со стороны леса доносились запахи мокрого мха и прелой листвы. Я медленно погружался в ощущения Ночного Волка. Звериная тропа влекла аппетитными запахами. Недавно по ней прошла лань: молодая и глупая. Ночной Волк довольно оскалил зубы, ощущая, как рот наполняется вязкой слюной. Он был голоден, и этот голод передавался мне.  
— Вы не просто слуга и господин — я не слепая. Убеди его уйти! Я уверена, что тебя лорд Голден послушает! — Лорел была похожа на назойливое насекомое, которое никак не давало сосредоточиться. Сейчас я хотел быть в лесу, на охоте вместе с Ночным Волком, а не слушать её пустую болтовню.  
Маленький брат?  
— Баджерлок! — одновременно окликнули они меня.  
Мотнув головой, я исподлобья посмотрел на неё.  
Лорел отшатнулась и сильнее сжала в руках веер, словно надеялась на его защиту.  
— Том, ты меня пугаешь, — прошептала она, попятившись.  
От главной охотницы королевы пахло страхом, сладко и дразнящие. Образ лани и Лорел на миг наслоились друг на друга, да так, что сразу и не поймёшь, где выдумка, а где реальность. Сейчас я одновременно был в двух местах, как будто смотрел в грязное зеркало, видя лишь силуэты и тени.  
— Том? — Лорел робко протянула руку, словно пыталась сказать: я не причиню вреда, не нападай на меня. Она вела себя так, словно я был диким непредсказуемым зверем, готовым вцепиться ей в глотку.  
— Извини. — Я отвернулся, заново выстраивая между собой и Ночным Волком барьер. Не время для охоты, когда рядом слишком много врагов.  
— Том?  
— Тебе лучше уйти, — помолчав, я добавил: — Лорд Голден не сделает ничего, что скомпрометировало бы его или хозяев дома. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Лорел всё ещё была напугана. Она сомневалась, стоит ли оставлять меня одного, но и быть рядом со мной сейчас не хотела. Извинившись, она ушла, и я смог наконец-то с облегчением вздохнуть.  
Всё же вся эта затея с поисками принца была…

***  
— …глупой. Ты хоть раз за пределами замка бывал?  
— Конечно. — Шут поправил широкополую соломенную шляпу, пряча под ней лицо. Всё же у него слишком необычная внешность, чтобы можно было просто так разгуливать в городе.  
Мы шли по дороге в сторону леса. Погода была замечательной, а воздух после грозы дразнил свежестью. Роса на траве блестела и переливалась как драгоценные камни. Шут срывал цветы, растущие на обочине, и плёл из них венок. Кривоватый такой, большой, впору лошади на шею вместо хомута вешать. На плече у Шута висела сумка, которая всё время норовила упасть, и ему то и дело приходилось поправлять лямку.  
— Зачем тебе это? — осторожно поинтересовался я. В последнее время Шут был язвителен больше, чем обычно.  
— В замке душно.  
— Ты и правда думаешь, что я тебе поверю?  
— Не верь. — Шут равнодушно пожал плечами, а потом, хитро прищурившись, сказал: — Но ты обещал сопровождать меня, Фитци-Фитц, так что не отлынивай!  
Деревья были высокими, с толстыми стволами и широкими раскидистыми кронами. Их тень защищала нас от жаркого летнего солнца. Я опасался, как бы Шут не обгорел, но, казалось, такие пустяки его совершенно не волновали. Он весело насвистывал задорную мелодию и с интересом поглядывал по сторонам.  
— А в этом лесу водятся волки? — внезапно спросил он.  
— Нет.  
— Но я видел одного!  
— Тебе показалось, — возразил я. — Зато здесь можно встретить «Перекованных».  
— Хочешь меня напугать? Зря стараешься: я не вернусь назад. Тем более, у тебя есть меч. — Шут играючи дернул меня за перевязь, махнул в сторону просвета между деревьями и сказал: — Пошли — там поляна.  
Он оказался прав. Небольшое местечко, окружённое со всех сторон деревьями и кустами ежевики, было похоже на большую корзину, дно которой выстелено мягкой влажной травой.  
Пока я оглядывался, Шут достал из сумки плед и расстелил его на земле. Я с удивлением наблюдал, как он выкладывал на него хлеб, кусок сыра, вяленое мясо и бутылку бренди.  
— Ты на пикник хотел пойти? Почему сразу не сказал?  
— Зачем? Раскрывать сразу все карты скучно. — Шут откупорил бутылку, принюхался, а потом отхлебнул немного бренди.  
— Скучно?! — воскликнул я. — По-твоему, мне было весело оказаться запертым в комнате леди Элионор?  
— Конечно. — Друг важно кивнул. — Вы отлично смотритесь вместе.  
— Да она мне в матери годится!  
— Ах, да! Как я мог забыть, что ты предпочитаешь бегать за девчонками в красных юбках, — голос Шута так и сочился ядом. Ещё в нём слышалась обида. Он сделал глоток бренди, поморщился и сказал:  
— Это ты провалил задание, а я тебя спас. Вместо того чтобы просто поблагодарить меня, Фитци-Фитц, ты как всегда всё усложняешь.  
Я сел рядом с ним на плед и отобрал бутылку. Обычно бледное лицо Шута раскраснелось, нелепая шляпа упала на землю, белесые волосы торчали в разные стороны, как пух у птенца, а с языка готовы были вот-вот сорваться обидные замечания. Я не понимал его, да и не пытался, если честно, но мне не хотелось его обижать. Несмотря ни на что, мы были друзьями.  
Глотнув бренди — смородиновое! — я протянул руку и ласково взъёрошил Шуту волосы. Он зажмурился и замер, словно чего-то испугался. Я отстранился, кашлянул, чтобы скрыть неловкость, и поинтересовался:  
— Так что ты наплел леди Элионор, что она так поспешно убежала?  
— Спел ей. Леди страсть как любит слезливые баллады о благородных рыцарях и прекрасных девах. — Шут скорчил забавную рожицу, и я невольно рассмеялся.  
Я вспомнил, как леди Элионор визжала и пыталась отвесить Шуту затрещину, когда поняла, что над ней смеялись, но он всегда был сообразительным и вовремя сумел сбежать. Позже, когда я встретился с ним, чтобы поблагодарить, Шут попросил меня сходить с ним в лес. Странная просьба. Мне казалось, что он никогда не покидает замок. Сросся с ним, стал ещё одним камнем в фундаменте твердыни, которую не смогут сокрушить ни шторм, ни враги.  
Друг был пьян и много болтал. Его некрасивое лицо казалось вылепленным из белой глины, небрежно, словно было лишь заготовкой, которую нужно отшлифовать и раскрасить.  
Он лёг на спину и устало закрыл глаза.  
— По правде говоря, я завидую девушке в красной юбке: она вольна делать всё, что захочет, — пробормотал он, теребя рукой край пледа, нервно, ищуще.  
— Ревнуешь её?  
— Конечно, ревную. — Он серьёзно посмотрел на меня, но я не был уверен, что правильно истолковал его…

***  
— …взгляд. Я уверен, что принц Дьютифул был здесь вчера.  
— Ночной Волк напал на след кошки. Ещё немного — и мы его найдём. — Я устало потёр руками лицо. Голод, один на двоих, всё ещё ощущался. Остро и ноюще, словно заноза в лапе, которую надо вытащить, чтобы рана не загноилась и зверь не сошёл с ума от боли.  
— Ждать бессмысленно. Завтра охота. Кто знает, что может произойти?  
— Лорд Голден позорно свалится с лошади? — я довольно улыбнулся, увидев, как Шут поперхнулся бренди. Абрикосовым и сладким, как лето — даже на расстоянии был ощутим его аромат. От Шута в последнее время часто пахло бренди. Мне это не нравилось, но, как слуга лорда Голдена, я не мог делать господину замечания. Как друг — не хотел.  
Не получалось подобрать подходящих слов.  
— Не хочешь — не надо. Я сам пойду.  
Развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты. Вздохнув, я взял его плащ — ночи были холодными, — и последовал за ним. Отпускать лорда Голдена одного было слишком опасно.  
Из поместья мы выбрались легко и по пути к конюшням и загонам для кошек никого не встретили. Шут обогнул строение и ловко взобрался по лестнице, ведущей на крышу. Пахло сеном, зерном и лошадьми. В углах копошились мыши, попискивая, чем ужасно раздражали. Лорд Голден присел на корточки и, орудуя кинжалом, вынул одну из досок. Заглянул вниз и удовлетворённо кивнул:  
— Здесь.  
— Уверен? Загон пуст.  
— Да, но на полу лежит свежая трава, а щётки и другие вещи по уходу за животными разложены в идеальном порядке. — Шут сел на солому и стал терпеливо ждать. Порой он был ужасно упрям.  
Вздохнув, я развернул плащ и накинул ему на плечи. Друг вздрогнул, на миг зажмурился, а потом улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. Я знал, что он терпеть не мог холод, тёплая одежда оказалась сейчас необходимой.  
Я прислонился к стене и устало закрыл глаза. День был слишком долгим, а дорога — тяжёлой. Ужасно хотелось спать.  
Зевнув, я мысленно потянулся к Ночному Волку, но наткнулся на барьер. Сейчас он никого не хотел пускать в свои мысли. Отчасти это можно было объяснить грозившей опасностью, если нас раскроют, с другой — такое его поведение злило меня. Я разучился воспринимать нас отдельно друг от друга, за годы мы с ним слились в одно целое.  
Усталость взяла своё, и я не заметил, как уснул. Снилась мне погоня. Трава пружинила под лапами, а нюх щекотал запах страха. Человек бежал быстро. Петлял, как заяц, пытающийся затеряться между деревьями. Рядом с ним витал и другой аромат, резкий и раздражающий. Кошка. Она всё время направляла человека, подгоняла его, словно нерасторопное и медлительное животное.  
Ночной волк зарычал и прыгнул. Промахнулся. Тварь увернулась и в два прыжка вскарабкалась на дерево. Человек последовал её примеру. Ночной Волк обошёл дерево кругом, принюхался и завыл от досады, а я…

***  
…проснулся. Надо мной склонился Шут, моя голова лежала у него на коленях. После того, как мы поели, меня разморило, и я, наверное, уснул. Как долго я спал? И почему всё это время Шут был рядом?  
Близко. Слишком близко.  
Мои глаза были полуприкрыты, и я скорее ощущал, а не видел, как он пальцами осторожно убрал выбившуюся из воинского хвоста прядь волос и заправил за ухо. Потом провёл рукой по лбу, переносице, едва ощутимо коснулся губ и скользнул рукой ниже, невыносимо медленно, дразня. Я ощутил, как кожа покрылась мурашками. Это не было неприятно. Странно, немного неловко и… я не хотел, чтобы он останавливался. Ко мне ещё никогда так не прикасались. Даже в детстве самое большее, что я мог заслужить — похлопывание по плечу и небрежно взъерошенные рукой волосы, словно я был послушной собакой, в очередной раз порадовавшей хозяина.  
С Шутом всё было по-другому.  
Я закрыл глаза и постарался дышать ровно и размеренно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы друг заметил, что я проснулся, и прекратил. Он мог смутиться и сострить, или же я сказал бы глупость, и мы бы поругались.  
Иногда слова были лишними.  
Тем временем Шут склонился, щекоча моё лицо тонкими волосами, и…

***  
…поцеловал, легко, едва касаясь губами, но вкус абрикосового бренди всё ещё ощущался. Руки Шута были холодными, но, как и тогда, в каждом его прикосновении чувствовались жар и неловкость. Как будто он что-то очень сильно хотел, но никак не мог себе это позволить, как и тогда, на поляне, во время своеобразного пикника.  
То лето было много лет назад, ещё до моей первой поездки в Горное королевство, искалечившее моё тело и изменившее жизнь. Сейчас, укрытый теплым плащом лорда Голдена и лёжа на его коленях, я чувствовал приятную опустошённость, словно наконец-то выздоровел после затяжной болезни.  
Когда он попытался убрать руки, я перехватил одну из его ладоней и сжал. Перевернулся на бок, удобнее устраивая голову на коленях Шута, и сказал:  
— Ночной Волк загнал принца на дерево. Сейчас он караулит его.  
— Правда? — Шут нервно рассмеялся. — Что же, Том, во время охоты ты сможешь его забрать. Пора вставать! — он попытался высвободить руку, но я сжал её крепче.  
Всего лишь на миг, чтобы продлить обманчивое ощущение безопасности и умиротворения.  
— Фитц? — впервые голос подвёл Шута: тихий, робкий, просящий.  
— Ты прав: пора на охоту. — Я сел, щурясь от яркого утреннего света, и искоса посмотрел на Шута.  
Холеный аристократ из Джамелии, лорд Голден, выглядел невыспавшимся и помятым. А ещё смущённым. Это было заметно по лёгкому румянцу на золотистой коже и тому, что он избегал смотреть мне в глаза.  
Я хмыкнул и сказал:  
— Пойдёмте, господин. Боюсь, прекрасные леди не простят, если вы лишите их своего общества.  
— Ты прав, Баджерлок! — Шут надменно вздёрнул подбородок и поднялся на ноги, мгновенно надевая маску лорда Голдена, но его глаза всё ещё продолжали озорно блестеть. — Сегодня мы обязаны поймать королевского оленя. На меньшее я не соглашусь!  
Мы оба прекрасно понимали, что речь идёт не только о принце Дьютифуле.


End file.
